The technical field of this invention is that of nondestructive materials characterization, particularly quantitative, model-based characterization of surface, near-surface, and bulk material condition for flat and curved parts or components using eddy-current sensors. Characterization of bulk material condition includes (1) measurement of changes in material state caused by fatigue damage, creep damage, thermal exposure, or plastic deformation; (2) assessment of residual stresses and applied loads; and (3) assessment of processing-related conditions, for example from shot peening, roll burnishing, thermal-spray coating, or heat treatment. It also includes measurements characterizing material, such as alloy type, and material states, such as porosity and temperature. Characterization of surface and near-surface conditions includes measurements of surface roughness, displacement or changes in relative position, coating thickness, temperature and coating condition. Each of these also includes detection of electromagnetic property changes associated with single or multiple cracks. Spatially periodic field eddy-current sensors have been used to measure foil thickness, characterize coatings, and measure porosity, as well as to measure property profiles as a function of depth into a part, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,015,951 and 5,453,689.
Conventional eddy-current sensing involves the excitation of a conducting winding, the primary, with an electric current source of prescribed frequency. This produces a time-varying magnetic field at the same frequency, which in turn is detected with a sensing winding, the secondary. The spatial distribution of the magnetic field and the field measured by the secondary is influenced by the proximity and physical properties (electrical conductivity and magnetic permeability) of nearby materials. When the sensor is intentionally placed in close proximity to a test material, the physical properties of the material can be deduced from measurements of the impedance between the primary and secondary windings. Traditionally, scanning of eddy-current sensors across the material surface is then used to detect flaws, such as cracks.
In many inspection applications, large surface areas of a material need to be tested. This inspection can be accomplished with a single sensor and a two-dimensional scanner over the material surface. However, use of a single sensor has disadvantages in that the scanning can take an excessively long time and care must be taken when registering the measured values together to form a map or image of the properties. These shortcomings can be overcome by using an array of sensors or an array of elements within a single sensor, as described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,206, since the material can be scanned in a shorter period of time and the measured responses from each array element are spatially correlated. However, the use of arrays complicates the instrumentation used to determine the response of each array element. For example, in one conventional method, as described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,513, the response from each element of an array is processed sequentially by using a multiplexer for each element of the array. While this is generally faster than scanning a single sensor element, there is still a significant time delay as the electrical signal settles for each element and there is the potential for signal contamination from previously measured channels.
For nondestructive testing of conducting and/or magnetic materials over wide areas, eddy current sensor arrays may be used. These eddy current sensors excite a conducting winding, the primary, with an electrical current source of a prescribed frequency. This produces a time-varying magnetic field at the same frequency, which in turn is detected with a sensing winding, the secondary. The spatial distribution of the magnetic field and the field measured by the secondary is influenced by the proximity and physical properties (electrical conductivity and magnetic permeability) of nearby materials. When the sensor is intentionally placed in close proximity to a test material, the physical properties of the material can be deduced from measurements of the impedance between the primary and secondary windings. Traditionally, scanning of eddy-current sensors across the material surface is then used to detect flaws, such as cracks. When scanning over wide areas, these arrays may include several individual sensors, but each sensor must be driven sequentially in order to prevent cross-talk or cross-contamination between the sensing elements.
Eddy current arrays have also been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,262,722, however the implemented versions of these arrays use differential sensing elements. The use of differential sensing element, that essentially compare the response of two neighboring sensing regions, limits the capability to determine absolute properties of interest. These sensor arrays and conventional eddy current sensors are also highly sensitive to sensor position, requiring expensive automated scanners to build images of material properties for complex surface inspections. Differential sensors may also produce false indications on relatively rough surfaces, such as surfaces with fretting damage.